1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a resonator element using a quartz crystal is known. Such a resonator element has excellent frequency-temperature characteristics and is thus widely used as a reference frequency source or a transmission source of various electronic apparatuses.
A resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2008-72705 is a tuning fork type and has a resonator element (also referred to as a resonator blank) which includes a base portion, a pair of vibrating arms which extend from one end side of the base portion, a linking portion which is located on the other end side of the base portion, a connecting portion which is located between the base portion and the linking portion which are connected via the connecting portion, and a support arm which extends from the linking portion.
JP-A-2008-72705 discloses that e/r which is a ratio of a width r of the connecting portion and a width e of the base portion is preferably equal to or less than 40%, and is more preferably 23% to 40%. As an effect achieved as a result of satisfying this range, it is disclosed that impact resistance can be maintained while minimizing vibration leakage. However, even if the ratio e/r is satisfied, there is a case where the vibration leakage cannot be sufficiently minimized and a resonator element with a favorable vibration characteristic cannot be obtained, depending on design conditions (for example, a thickness of the resonator blank). In addition, JP-A-2008-72705 discloses that a thickness of the resonator blank is preferably 70 μm to 130 μm (refer to paragraph [0042] of JP-A-2008-72705), but a relationship between the thickness and the ratio e/r is unclear.